


So Much For Hawaii

by melanie_bxx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AND THERES ONLY ONE BED, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Caring Harry Potter, Chocolate, Confessions, Denial of Feelings, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Hawaii, Hermione and Pansy are a wise old married couple, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Minister for Magic Hermione Granger, Post-Hogwarts, Post-War, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sassy Pansy Parkinson, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter, blowjob, i think, that should be a tag, yeah that’s it i’ll add more in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22787497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie_bxx/pseuds/melanie_bxx
Summary: It took Draco seven years, an Auror mission, a trip to Hawaii, and a Floo call for him to finally confess to the one he loves...again
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 11
Kudos: 363





	So Much For Hawaii

**Author's Note:**

  * For [svnflowr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svnflowr/gifts).



> Happy birthday Nora ;)! ILY!  
> This fic was supposed to be about Harry and Draco on a cruise (like you and your crush soon) lol but somehow it switched to this, I had the idea when you told me about your cruise trip, and I hoped I still got it in time. You have been such a good friend to me uwu I miss you! I hope you like this you beautiful potato angel lmao 🥔 👼🏼 !!! 
> 
> Unbetad

“I beg your pardon?”

“I’m serious” Pansy held up the threat in her hand “Hermione got this _ransom note_ on the desk in _her_ office this morning, and I need it _solved_ , Robards”

“Miss Parkinson” Robards stood up and cleared his throat “You can’t just barge in an Aurors’ meeting like this”

“Well listen here, _Robards_ ” Pansy stomped to Robards’s spot and poked his chest with her newly manicured nails “I married this woman to _live_ with her until the day we both die of _old age_ , and I want her _safe_. So if anything _, anything_ happens to her, I will kill _you_ , and then _myself_ , and then we could _all_ die together”

“Miss Parkinson, that’s a bit extrem-…”

“ _No_ ” Pansy cut off the Head Auror’s words and poked in his chest again, so hard that he had to step back a bit “ _You listen_ to _me_ , I need _two_ of your _best_ Aurors assigned to this case _immediately_ , they will tag along with me and my wife’s fifth anniversary trip to Hawaii tomorrow, _or else_ I’m blowing this place up”

“Miss P-…”

“I will. Do you think I can’t? Do you think a woman like me can’t blow this place up to protect my wife? Do you? _Do you_?” Pansy widened her eyes and looked at Robards without blinking, Draco has to admit he was even shivering a bit right now, Pansy always got serious about Hermione, she would do anything, _literally_ , including barging in the Auror department, threatening to kill the Head Auror and blowing the whole Ministry up.

“Er” Robards’s Adam’s apple bopped up and down, the Head Auror finally grabbed Pansy’s hand and pushed it down gently “I don’t, Miss Parkinson, you’re perfectly capable of blowing this place up. And…” The Head Auror looked back at the table full of Aurors and raised his hand, that’s when Draco prayed silently in his mind, _please don’t be me and Potter, please don’t be me and Potter, please don’t be me and P-_ “Auror Malfoy and Auror Potter”

“ _Fuck_ ” Draco grunted quietly and looked back at the Head Auror, even Ron would have been a better option. He was always partnered with Neville Longbottom before and Ron would be paired with Potter, but then Neville bailed on him and became a Professor in Hogwarts and got engaged to Theo, he wouldn’t admit it, but Neville was a good partner, even Ron was tolerable, but Potter, Potter was a whole another level, he’s messy, and never listen to Draco, always act first before thinking, he still hated Potter, after what happened seven years ago. And even though Potter started to be nice to him since a few months ago, he still remained suspicious, Potter kept making small talk while they’re in the break room, or catch up with him in the halls, or holding the lift for Draco, or he was always last to leave the Ministry, like Draco. What was his motive anyway?

“Perfect, I’ll send you two the Portkeys tonight” Pansy smiled at Draco and Potter, who was sitting across the table to him “Good day, everyone, Robards” Pansy put the ransom note on the table and sashayed out of the office

“That was scary” Ron whispered to Potter and snickered “I don’t think I’ve ever seen Robards that scared of anyone”

“You cried when Pansy scolded you, Ron” Potter replied, shutting Ron up, Draco smirked a bit from his spot and hid his smile with his hand, he did _not_ just find Potter funny.

“A _bug_ flew in my eyes, Harry” The redhead smacked Potter and they both laughed quietly while Robards got back to talking about the current case they were discussing, before Pansy barged in

*

“Don’t mess this up, Potter” Draco closed the door to his study and walked to his desk

“I won’t, I know you’re there to make sure” Potter gave him a lopsided smile and Draco tried his best to keep his face indifferent. For some reason, Potter was interested in trying to talk to Draco recently, it was weird, and infuriating

“It’s time” Draco looked at the antique clock he placed in his study and gestured Potter to go to his spot, he looked down at the silver goblet on the table and sighed, Pansy liked to make everything fancy “Why are you so bloody tall?” Draco rolled his eyes and touched the goblet the same as Potter, they arrived in front of a big resort in barely a second

“I could never get used to this” Draco grunted, it was always a bit dizzy for him when he used Portkeys

“ _Boys_ ” Pansy waved at them while standing next to Hermione and walked to their spot “Fancy?”

“I can’t believe Blaise let you have your anniversary for free at his resort” Draco huffed out a laugh

“She kinda scared Ron into persuading Blaise” Hermione smiled and shook Draco’s hand “I’m glad you two are here to keep me safe, it’d be awkward if it was any other strange Aurors”

“I asked for two best Aurors though” Pansy hooked her arm around Hermione and said “Was a bit surprised he didn’t pick Ron”

“Meh, Ron won’t agree on any case that forces him to go anywhere faraway from Blaise” Harry added “They’re like glue”

“Superglue” Hermione chuckled and pulled out a key card “So, we have already checked in our suites, your room is next to us”

“Wait” Draco held the only key card in his hand and looked back at the girls “One room?”

“One room” Hermione replied and pressed her lips into a thin line before continuing “ _One bed_ ”

“ _One bed?”_ Pansy gasped and covered her mouth with her hand “ _Unbelievable_ ”

“Pansy, you _chose_ the room” Hermione nudged her by the elbow and laughed “Sorry guys, all the nearby suites are for couples so there’s only one bed, and you two have to be close to us” She shrugged and pulled a piece of parchment in front of them “Here’s our plan for today and the next few days, we will go on adventure, hiking in the forest, swimming under waterfalls, kayaking, spa, cooking class, drinking by the beach, watch the sunset, stuff like that”

“Wait” Draco skimmed the parchment Hermione gave him and asked “We have to…do every activity in this with you two? Like…a couple?”

“ _Yes, Captain Obvious_ ” Pansy rolled her eyes at him “Of course, you have to be with us every second of the day”

“Well, what will we do today first?” Potter asked. _How could he be so calm at this? He should be shocked, and furious, like Draco_

“Oh Hermione wants to go to the music lounge in this resort” Pansy flashed a smile “There’s a bar”

“It’s three in the afternoon, Pansy”

“Any time is drink time” Pansy clicked her tongue and winked at Draco “Come on, just go up there, settled down, and get back down here with us”

*

“Potter, you are _not_ serious” Draco closed the file he was holding and looked at the man in front of him up and down “Are you really wearing t-shirt and jeans to a music lounge in a resort?”

“What?” Potter looked down and looked back at Draco “I think it looks fine. Why did you wear formal robes anyway?”

“Because it’s appropriate, Potter, but you won’t be able to understand that” Draco sighed deeply and stood up “It’s a music lounge, not a night pub”

“Oh, it’s not?”

“Kill me now” Draco groaned and walked to the door “Let’s just go” He took one last look from the king size bed filled with roses and walked out of the room

*

“Why don’t we just sit with them?”

“Because, _Potter_ ” Draco took a sip from his cocktail and looked at the Auror lazily “It’s still their anniversary, they’d still want to enjoy it alone”

“Good idea” Potter looked at the married couple on the table in front of them and suddenly smiled “Do you remember when they first admit they are in a relationship?”

“Why did you ask?”

“I don’t know, feels like it”

“Well, I suppose I was surprised, I knew it was coming, but still surprised” Draco replied “To see how happy Pansy really looked for the first time ever. Before the war, she was always influenced by her parents, telling her what to do, she almost had to marry Theo, they’re all Purebloods after all, but after the war, she was free to do whatever she wanted. She was better since then, but something was missing, I guess Hermione was what’s missing”

“I never thought of it that way” Potter hummed quietly “I was sceptical at first”

“You? Sceptical?” Draco chuckled “Seriously?”

“Yeah” Potter nodded “Well, back then I still thought Ron and Hermione would be together forever, but I also thought Ginny and I would be together forever too, things just didn’t work out, I guess”

“Some things are just not meant to be, Potter”

“I know, so when Hermione told me that Pansy’s her girlfriend, I was shocked, for sure. But then I got to know her, she was…cool”

“Slytherins might be hard to like at first, Potter” Draco rolled his eyes “You should know that the best”

“Is this about the handshake in our First Year?” Potter chuckled and nudged Draco by his elbow “You know I’m sorry about that”

“No, I _don’t_ know”

“Well, for what it’s worth, I’m sorry” Harry said and extended his hand “Wanna be friends, again?” Draco looked at Potter for a minute before putting his cocktail glass in the Auror’s hand “Grab me another drink, Potter”

“As you wish” Potter said and walked to the bar, and Draco might have sneaked a look at Potter’s back when he walked away

“Here” Potter placed the cocktail down and Draco smirked happily

“Good boy”

“Sod off” Potter snickered and leaned back on their booth “Do you recall the night Pansy confessed to Hermione?”

“Of course” Draco played with the rim of his glass and breathed out a heavy sigh. Of course he remembered, that was the night he _and_ Pansy confessed to their crushes, the only problem was that Pansy’s crush was sober at the time, and then Pansy got married to her crush, but for Draco? His crush was drunk and ended up throwing up on his perfectly new boots he just got _right after_ he confessed, and the git didn’t even remember any of it

“Well, I don’t remember anything at all” Potter replied with a smile on his face “Sorry I threw up on your boots back then”

“It’s been 7 years, Potter, move on” Draco said softly, he had also moved on since then, that was the most embarrassing moment of his life, he was kind of glad Potter didn’t remember anything. Although Pansy said he was a coward for not confessing again, he could accept that name, as long as Potter didn’t know about that night

“Hi” The waitress came to their table and placed a wine glass down in front of Draco “The man over there wanted to buy you a drink” She gestured to the bulky man in suits sitting at the bar, the man winked at him and Draco gagged a bit in his mind, he hated being flirted like this.

“He isn’t your type, right?” Potter asked once the waitress was gone

“No, he is” Draco answered “Jet-black hair, I like it”

“Oh? I have black hair too”

“ _Good boy_ ” Draco ruffled Potter’s messy hair, as if he was a dog. After a while, Potter just stared at him and Draco had to retreat his hand to cover his blush instead, he faked a cough and got back to watching Hermione and Pansy

“Aren’t you going to go to that man?”

“No”

“Why? You said he’s your type”

“He could have just come here instead of sending a waitress, I don’t come to them, they come to me” Draco pushed the drink that man bought to the end of the table and sipped on his own cocktail “I hate lazy men”

“Oh” Potter let out a soft answer

“What will we do tonight?”

“Well” Potter pulled out the parchment from his jeans’ pocket and read it to Draco “Dinner at the restaurant near the beach to watch the sunset and then…Hawaii Opera Theatre. Wait, Opera? How long will that be?”

“Normally it would take three hours, five if it’s long”

“Five?” Potter groaned deeply “Five?”

“Yes, five, Potter, stop whining” Draco said “Well performed opera is a feast for the eyes and ears, an escape into another world, it’s special, Potter”

“Hey” Pansy turned around and waved at them “Wanna leave? Hermione and I want to prepare for dinner. Wear something casual, not robes, Draco”

“I know” Draco smirked and stood up “Come on, Potter”

*

Draco dipped his bare feet into the sand and sighed, it was simply beautiful, the beach, the sky, the sun, the view was perfect, except…

“Almost” Draco whispered quietly when Potter walked to their table with a bright smile, this time the git was wearing one of those Hawaiian shirts and shorts, it was both hilarious and infuriating at the same time

“Wow, it _actually_ hurts my eyes” Draco commented as soon as the Auror sat down

“ _I_ think it’s good, I might buy a few to give Ron” Potter smiled “Almost bought a beachcomber straw hat too”

“Oh god no, if you buy that, I’m going to burn it” Draco laughed softly

“Look, Hermione, we’re not the only happy married couple here” Pansy put up a smug as they approached Draco and Potter’s table

“Sod off, Pansy” Draco smiled and looked at the girls, Hermione was wearing a banana print swing dress while Pansy wore a bamboo orchid red maxi Hawaiian dress, it looked like they switched Houses

“We will sit at that table next to you” Hermione said “We already ordered for you”

“Hey, how long is the opera thing?” Potter asked

“Oh, about three hours” Hermione said with a bright smile “It will be _so_ good”

“See how I’m doing this?” Pansy smiled “I love this girl _that_ much” Hermione let out a chuckle and dragged her wife to their table

“Do you think we looked like a real married couple?” Potter asked unexpectedly

“Yeah, I’d be the depressed husband because my spouse doesn’t have any taste in fashion”

“You’re mean” Potter laughed

*

“What’s wrong? Why are you not eating?” Potter asked while peeling his shrimp

“I’m just…” Draco swallowed hard “I really hate eating seafood, all the peeling, cracking, I’d rather just eat more fish”

“Oh” Potter said and looked down “Here” He put the shrimp he just peeled into Draco’s bowl and grabbed another from the plate

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like?” Potter shrugged “I’m peeling shrimps for you, eat”

“Yeah, why?” Draco arched his eyebrow. What’s this game Potter playing at right now? He put the freshly peeled shrimp in his mouth and chew it all before speaking “Stop. You should eat too”

“Nah, I’m full” Potter shook his head and gave Draco another peeled shrimp “Plus, I can do this very fast”

“My mother says you only do this kind of stuff to someone you love” Draco said softly “Mother used to do it for me when I was a kid”

“Hmm” Potter nodded and looked at the blond with bright eyes “Do you want to eat crab?”

“Are you…”

“Yeah, I could” Potter said, and without waiting for Draco to answer, he started removing the legs and claws of the crab. Watching Potter cracking the crab for him, Draco felt his cheeks burning a bit, the way Potter was so focused on doing it for Draco, the way he flexed his arms a bit while doing it, the way he still looked good in that Hawaiian outfit, Draco feared he was feeling something… _again_ , and it wasn’t good. He quickly sipped on his wine and looked at the beach, he must forget about this.

*

“Thank you for…you know, doing all of that” Draco said into his wine glass after they finished their meal, it was quite a while, they watched the sunset together and it was a good experience, because Potter didn’t say anything, that’s why it was peaceful, Draco watched as Pansy stood up and grabbed Hermione’s hand, they both ran out to the beach in their bare feet while laughing

“ _Guys!”_ Hermione called both of them and kept running with her wife

“Come on” Draco smiled and quickly followed the girls. They walked to the water’s edge on the beach and watched Hermione and Pansy a few steps in front of them, it was peaceful and quiet this way, the water hitting Draco’s feet softly, the sand in his feet, Potter by his side.

“ _Pansy”_ Draco gasped when his best friend turned around and splash water at his face, the girls laughed louder and even Hermione joined to splash more water on both of them, Draco covered his face with his hands until he felt someone covering for him, he opened his eyes and looked up to see Potter smiling at him

“Did it hit your eyes?”

“N-no” Draco said and pushed Potter away, but the git slipped and fell on his arse into the water

“No, you didn’t” Potter laughed and stood up, before Draco knew it, he was running along the shore to get away from Potter, who was trying to catch him

“ _No!”_ Draco turned around and walked backwards when he couldn’t run anymore, he breathed out heavily and couldn’t stop laughing “Potter, please, I can’t ruin this outfit with water! It was an _accident_ ”

“You pushed me” Potter shrugged and stepped closer to him

“Potter” He clasped his hands together and begged the Auror “This outfit is tailored”

“And I just _bought_ these outfit” Potter chuckled and Draco started running again, he couldn’t let Potter catch him. But Merlin knows Potter was the fastest in running during the Auror training program, so he did his best, running for his life, trying to keep his outfit dry

“ _Potter, no!_ ” He yelped when Potter wrapped his arms around Draco’s slim waist and locked him tight against his chest, he started laughing and screaming for help but it didn’t work. Potter threw him in the water and Draco gasped

“ _You git_ ” The water was low but he still hated Potter for doing that to him

“Here” Potter extended his hand to help but Draco just smirked and pulled him down with him “ _Hey”_ Potter laughed as he wiped his face with his hand “You’re mean”

“Serves you right”

“Fuck, I can’t open my eyes” Potter mumbled

“What?” Draco pushed Potter’s hands down and wiped the git’s eyes with his hands “Can you see now?” He watched as Potter slowly open his eyes and there it was, the pair of emerald green eyes Draco used to be crazy about

“Thanks” Potter said, cupping the hand Draco still left on Potter’s face with his and spoke “Er, you look-…”

“ _Yoo-hoo_!” Pansy called them from the shore, her hand draping over Hermione’s shoulder “Having fun? And _wet_?” Draco stood up and walked back to the shore quickly, that did _not_ just happen

“Well, we should all change clothes” Hermione looked at them up and down and cleared her throat “Then we will meet in front of our room and then go to the Opera Theatre”

“We will” Draco said in unison with Potter and they walked behind the girls quietly on the way back to the resort

*

Draco flinched in surprise when something heavy was on his shoulder, he looked to his right to see Potter already dozing off _on him,_ Draco couldn’t help but smile a bit and got back to watching the opera, it didn’t feel bad either, to have Potter leaning on him like this.

“You two enjoying this?” Pansy nudged his arm and whispered

“I am, him…not so much”

“Oh, already sleeping” Pansy pouted when she saw Potter “So cute. But I mean, this vacation”

“Vacation? We’re here to protect you two”

“We’re in Hawaii, I’m sure they won’t know we’re here”

“You’re surprisingly relaxed for a person that barged in the Auror’s meeting and threatened the Head Auror” Draco snorted and Pansy chuckled quietly “Robards was sweating like hell back then”

“I scared men” Pansy smiled “So, anything improved with you and Harry?”

“What do you think?”

“Well, I saw him peeling shrimps and stuff for you” Pansy smirked at him and crossed her leg over another “I do that for my _wife_. And you guys teasing each other in the water, now he’s sleeping on your shoulder”

“Nothing happened, Pansy, I can tell you that” Draco glanced at Potter and looked back at Pansy “He still doesn’t remember what happened that night”

“Really?”

“Hey, what are you talking about?” Hermione leaned over with a puzzled look “I thought you are watching the opera”

“Harry still doesn’t know what happened the night Draco confessed” Pansy intertwined her hand with Hermione and helped her catch up with their conversation 

“ _What_?” Hermione squeaked softly and covered her mouth, she lowered her voice and continued “But _everyone_ knows”

“ _Yes_ ” Draco shushed her and added “That’s why you need to _shut up_ about this, he will never know about it”

“Well you forced all of us to keep it as a secret so…” Hermione shrugged, she smacked Pansy gently and leaned back on her seat “Watch the opera”

“Sorry” Pansy gave Hermione a peak on the cheek and turned to Draco “He will know eventually, the truth always comes out”

“Shush” Draco nudged her and looked back at the stage, he heard Potter’s soft snore and silently hoped he didn’t hear any of that

“Hey, want to grab a drink?” Pansy stood up and asked him, it was the first intermission of the opera and some of them left their seats to grab drinks from the bar outside, but Potter was still sleeping…

“No, I’m good” Draco gestured and the girls nodded before going out, Draco glanced at the stupid git still sleeping soundly and his hand unconsciously touched Potter’s messy hair “You better not drool on my robes” Draco murmured quietly and trailed his hand down the sharp jawline of the Auror. He should _not_ be doing this, he quickly let go and leaned back on his seat, his shoulder was getting a bit sore, but it was alright, he could take it.

*

“Potter” He said tenderly “Potter” Draco nudged the guy but he didn’t move at all, the blond sighed and pinched Potter’s cheek hard “ _Potter! Wake up, you pig!_ ”

“ _W-what?_ ” Potter yawned and sat back up slowly “Is it over?”

“Yes” Pansy commented “You looked so peaceful, we almost left you here”

“Draco _insisted_ we should call you” Hermione added the lie and smiled brightly when Draco glared at both of them

“Sorry, it was just too boring” Potter stood up, stretching himself and yawned the second time “How long was I asleep?”

“You dozed off after thirty minutes through the opera, Potter” Draco said and rubbed his sore shoulder “Not to mention, you slept on my shoulder for more than two hours”

“Oh well, we have couple massage tomorrow, to deal with your soreness” Pansy suggested “Not before hiking though”

“Wait, when do we have to wake up?”

“Early” Hermione answered “We’ll go hiking, then kayaking, then swimming under the waterfall, then after all of that, couple massages, and then…”

“Chilling by the pool” Pansy smiled while saying it “Just, chilling, with cocktails”

“Sounds like a good plan” Potter nodded in agreement as they all left together

*

“I’m going to die” Draco groaned as they were hiking, they have been walking for hours in the forest and it felt like forever, his legs sworn to give out on him soon. The massage was amazing, but they tried kayaking earlier, and he was already tired because of that, and now, more walking.

“How did you pass the Auror training program?” Pansy turned around and smirked at him, the little cow “I thought you had to exercise like this a lot. Right, Harry?”

“Shut up, Pansy” He glared at her

“We did, we have never done it this much though” Potter answered and he stopped to wait for Draco to catch up. He hated climbing, hiking, or anything that makes him sweat, except sex, of course, he assumed...he has never done it before though

“ _Come on, guys_ ” Hermione nagged, she was the fastest of them all “We’re almost there”

“Go, we’ll catch up” Potter said, gestured for the girls to go first, while Draco still tried to calm his breath, it was too much, he rested his hands on his knees and closed his eyes, he needed a rest. When he opened his eyes, Potter was crouching down on the ground for some reasons

“What are you doing?” Draco asked. Was Potter taking a break too?

“Hop on” Potter looked back at him with a smile on his face “I’ll give you a piggyback”

“I am _not_ getting on your back, Potter” Draco stepped back carefully, there was no way he would ever do that

“You’re tired, I’m not” Potter tried to convince him “Quick, we need to catch up with the girls. We can’t protect them if you can’t follow” He said, and for once, Draco hated that Potter was right. He mumbled a quiet “ _Fine_ ” before getting on Potter’s back, wrapping his arms around Potter’s neck and locking his legs around Potter’s waist, he has never been on anyone’s back before, so this definitely gave him a strange feeling, the good type of strange.

“You’re lighter than I thought” Potter said, starting to walk to catch up with the girls

“You thought I was fat?”

“No, I meant, I imagine you’d be heavy to carry”

“That is so not insulting at all, Potter” He rolled his eyes, it was weird to be carried like this, he could feel Potter’s sweat dropping on his arms, and the git claimed he wasn’t tired. But Draco tried not to think of it much, soon they have reached to the girls’ spot, he didn’t know Potter was that fast, or the girls slowed down for Draco to catch up

“ _Woah_ , what a sight to see” Pansy whistled and looked at them amusingly “Darling, look”

“Wow, Harry, aren’t you tired?” Hermione asked him, she genuinely looked worried “Are you alright, Draco? If not, we could go back”

“No, no, we’re fine” Potter replied “Keep going”

“Are you tired?” Draco asked, they have been walking for a while now, or _Potter_ has been walking _and_ carrying Draco for a while now, he was actually worried about the git. It was sunny and hot, it was May, Draco would have passed out on the filthy mud long ago if he was still walking by himself, he didn’t know how Potter do this

“I’m not”

“Potter, I can feel your sweats. If you want, I can start walking now”

“No, I’m fine” Potter said, and Draco gave up, he was a stubborn git, he could not convince him. So he did the only thing he thought of, Draco moved his hand and wiped the sweats off Potter’s forehead and neck with the back of his hand

“Sorry, I didn’t bring my handkerchief with me” Draco said softly “Better?”

“Y-yeah” Potter answered, and they kept going.

*

“ _Oh my god!_ ” Pansy threw her hands in the air and squealed loudly when the sight of the waterfall appeared in front of their eyes “ _Hermione, honey!_ ”

“Oh, this is beautiful” Hermione gasped

“Wanna get off?” Potter turned to ask him and Draco realised he won’t get to be on his back anymore, he nodded and slowly got off to the ground

“Let’s go cool off” Pansy called them and took off her shirt in a second “Get this dirt and sweat off. Mione?”

“Coming!” Hermione put her hair up into a bun and took her shirt off too, running after her spouse. They both jumped into the water and started swimming

“ _Guys_! _Come_!” Pansy waved at them and Potter arched an eyebrow at him

“Are you coming?” He asked, taking his shirt off to reveal his... Draco swallowed hard and diverted his eyes to look at the waterfall. Potter still trained hard at home, he could only assume by looking at his body. Who allowed him to look like that anyway?

“N-no, I will stay here” He shook his head and Potter shrugged, taking off his boots and leaving his short cargo trousers on

“Draco _come on_! The water is amazing” Hermione called and Pansy added “ _Don’t be a buzzkill, you coward!_ ” She yelled, they were both standing on some rocks under the falls now, gesturing so he’d come

“I’m _not_ ” Draco yelled back

“Are you sure you want to stay?” Potter asked him one more time “We hiked all the way here for this”

“I just…hate being wet”

“I did carry you on my back the whole way” Potter eyed him and Draco chuckled

“Are you using that as an excuse for me to swim?”

“A favour, if you want”

“Fine, fine” Draco pushed Potter’s shoulder gently with his hand and took off his shirt and trousers, leaving his black boxer back, he wasn’t going to make his clothes wet. Draco took a deep breath and dived into the water, the water was really fucking incredible, the girls were right, he felt at ease under the water. Draco rose above the water and smiled brightly, he looked at Potter, who was staring at him with weird eyes

“What? Jump in!”

“Y-yeah, I forgot” Potter stuttered and quickly jumped in with him. Soon Potter was in front of him, wet hair, bright eyes, charming smile, Draco blamed the water for making him feel this much

“Fuck, it does feel amazing” Potter sighed out happily

“Potter”

“Yeah?”

“Why…did you do all those things?” Draco asked, he hoped, just a little part in him hoped that Potter would say something…something that’d make him swoon, maybe Potter has something for him, if only…

“Well, er” Potter slicked his wet hair to the back and finally answered “We are friends, right?”

“Oh” Draco said, something ached a bit inside him, it must be the breakfast he had “Friends, right, friends. Just friends”

“Why are you saying ‘ _friends’_ so much?” Pansy asked, startling Draco “What?”

“Nothing”

“After this we’ll go back to…chill” Pansy squealed happily “Unlimited cocktails, Blaise gave us the best anniversary gift _ever_ ”

“Are you doing something for Hermione tonight?”

“Absolutely” Pansy said “Yesterday, I asked the staff the decorate the room with roses and everything, when we came home after the opera, Hermione and I had the best bath ever, and yes, we had sex in it”

“ _Pansy_ ” Draco laughed and nudged her “Gross”

“I did _not_ need to hear that” Potter added with a smile

“Boo hoo, anyway” Pansy leaned on Draco’s shoulder and sighed “Tonight, it will be a private candlelit dinner at the beach, then I will give her a silver heart locket necklace, I’ll have one too, it can be opened, and there will be the first initials of our names engraved in each other’s locket, you know, because she’s forever in my heart”

“Oh” Draco put a hand on his heart and pulled Pansy in for a hug “You’re so sweet”

“That’s…perfect” Potter added, he could tell the man was swooned too like him

“I know” Pansy pushed him away and continued “I’m a wonderful wife, you guys shut up about it, alright?”

“Hey” Hermione swam to their spot and joined in the conversation “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, nothing. Draco kept saying the word ‘ _friends’_ to Harry, and I’m talking about the unlimited cocktails”

“Oh, right, after that, dinner” Hermione said “And maybe a walk by the beach at night, if you guys want”

“Sure we do” Draco said “But, don’t you two have a private dinner?”

“Oh, right”

“It’s alright, they can watch us from afar, there’s a restaurant near the beach too” Pansy reassured her wife “Then they can join us after?”

“I suppose, are you alright with that?”

“Absolutely” He said quickly and nudged Potter with his elbow

“Oh, yeah, totally”

“We should get back, there’s a long way back” Hermione suggested and looked at the Muggle watch on her wrist “And we need to be in time for dinner, chop chop, everyone”

*

“Doesn’t this feel good?” Pansy hummed softly when they were lying lazily on those lounge chairs near the resort’s pool. It was sunny and no matter how much Pansy and Hermione nagged him to get tanned like them, he wouldn’t dare, his skin was too sensitive for this, and that led to him lying under a poolside umbrella to protect himself

“It’s not a true vacation if you don’t get tanned, Draco” Hermione said with a smirk, he knew she was smirking “Just get out of the umbrella”

“Not until Potter brings me my sunscreen” Draco huffed and looked around, there were quite a lot of people here, all of them were wizards, Blaise built these hotels and resorts so wizards and witches could still use magic without being caught by Muggles. He glanced at the girls, they seemed to be relaxed, even though they should be cautious, but Draco wouldn’t want them to celebrate their anniversary in fear either, he sighed and closed his eyes

“Hey” Draco opened his eyes at the voice, there it was, the same man that gave him free wine, now he was here again, Draco mentally cursed at himself, he was here on a mission, not a vacation

“You’re blocking my view” He said, closing his eyes once again

“I am the view” The man answered confidently and the blond pinched the bridge of his nose before staring at the man with tired eyes

“Why are you blocking my view?”

“You look hot, I thought I should ask you out”

“It’s summer, everyone looks hot” Draco replied and both Pansy and Hermione sat up to look

“Draco, does this guy have a problem with you?” Pansy asked

“No, it’s fine” Draco said and looked back at the man “Look, I am not interested in you”

“You will”

“I _know_ I won’t” The blond grunted, this guy has no sign of giving up and Draco has no idea what to do “Why are you so-…”

“Hey, is there a problem here?” Draco’s eyes widened when he looked up to see Potter standing behind his lounge chair. When did he get here?

“That bloke is trying to ask our Draco out” Pansy added before putting her sunglasses on, it was like she knew Potter was going to handle it once he was here

“Hi” Potter approached the guy and extended his hand, the guy stared at him for a while before shaking his hand, then Potter put on a bright smile and added “I’m his husband”

“Oh” The man finally replied and looked at Draco “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, I didn’t see your ring…before” Draco stared at the guy confusedly before looking down on his hand, there was actually a ring on his ring finger now, the blond cocked his head a bit to the side and looked back at the two men in front of him

“It’s alright” Potter gripped on the man’s arm tightly and chuckled “People ask him out a lot when I’m not around. It’s our fifth-year anniversary, I just went to grab the sunscreen for him, can’t let this gem get ruined by the sun, right? He’s beautiful, isn’t he?”

“Yeah, he is, I’m sorry”

“Don’t worry about it” Potter smiled “Have a good day” He said and watched the sad guy walked away, Draco stared at Potter and then at the girls, they were looking at him again now

“Potter, what the fuck?”

“Yeah, Harry, what the fuck?” Pansy asked

“Husband?” Hermione questioned him and sipped on her cocktail “Fifth-year anniversary?”

“Sorry, I had to improvised” Potter gave them a bright smile “What? He’s being harassed by that man, I had to put out all his hopes by saying Draco’s married”

“You could have just said he’s married to me” Pansy suggested

“I think he could tell Draco is gay, so I improvised and volunteered myself” Potter shrugged and handed Draco his bottle of sunscreen

“Now that you have the sunscreen, would you put the umbrella away?” Hermione asked

“Fine” Draco squeezed some sunscreen from the bottle and applied it on himself, first he put it on his legs, so far it was his best features so he has to make sure his legs will be safe from the sun, he rubbed the cream from his toes up to his mid-thighs. He slid his hands under his short black swimming trunks to make sure if his trunks got ridden up, he’d still have legs with the same colour and not two different colours, _which_ had happened to Ginny once, who arrived home after her honeymoon with Luna _with_ her back red and her front tanned because she forgot to apply it in the back, she then suffered a sunburn so painful that she claimed it was even worse than getting a Crucio. Draco squeezed some more cream out and started applying it on his arms and chest, his movements were smooth and careful, he slipped his hands under his waistband a bit and trailed up his neck. Draco stopped and looked at Potter

“Potter” He called, and Potter’s eyes went wide like he was caught

“I-I’m sorry, what?”

“Why are you staring at me?”

“To be fair, we were staring too” Hermione said and Draco turned to looked at the girls

“Yeah, you were…to be honest, hot while doing it” Pansy added and her wife nodded along, she then nudged Hermione and began “Oh, hey, Potter, do you mind putting sunscreen on Draco’s back?”

“Yeah” Hermione seemed to understand whatever Pansy was implying and helped her “Wouldn’t want the Ginny incident to happen again, right?”

“Right” Pansy nodded knowingly. Draco groaned inside his mind, the mischievous cow was now married to _another_ mischievous cow, they were a match made in heaven indeed

“Oh, should I?”

“Totally” Pansy said in unison with Hermione, both of them giving Potter their thumbs up. He looked at Potter and only now did he realised Potter was wearing a pair of red swim trunks, his body was…Draco swallowed hard again and looked at Potter’s face instead

“Do it then, Potter” He said and rolled over to lie down on his chest, even though he could apply it on by himself, it didn’t hurt to have Potter do it anyway. He could feel Potter moving closer to him, then he heard the cream being squeezed out, and then there it was, Draco let out a soft sigh and closed his eyes when Potter’s soft hands started rubbing cream all over his back, it felt good to have Potter’s big and strong hands doing this on him. Seven years ago, Draco’d be crazy if Potter ever touched him with such soft touches, but now Draco felt absolutely fine, no butterflies in his stomach or whatsoever

“A little lower” He told Potter and heard a soft murmur from him

“Can you slip your hands under my waistband a bit? Make sure the cream go everywhere” Draco mumbled and the Auror mumbled some words Draco couldn’t hear, then the hands were going slower, until-

“I’m sorry, I can’t” Potter said and before Draco could turn around, he was already fleeing out of the pool area, Draco rolled over and sat back up with a dumbfounded look on his face

“What’s wrong with him?”

“Oh, honey” Pansy cooed, her lips formed into a pout “He doesn’t have a clue”

“What clue?” Draco asked but Pansy just clicked her tongue and rested back on her chair “Hermione? What the hell is your wife saying?”

“You don’t have a clue, do you?” Hermione let out a sigh before putting her sunglasses on like Pansy and leaned back on her chair “You poor child”

“Poor, poor child” Pansy murmured

“You two are crazy, you hear me? _Crazy_ ” Draco said and gave up, Potter was obviously sitting under the sun for too long, he might have had a heatstroke and went mad. The blond lied back on his lounge chair and finally rested his eyes

*

“Hey, where have you been?” Draco stood up from his chair when he saw Potter approaching their table, it was in the restaurant near where Pansy and Hermione’s table will be, it wasn’t too far so they could still watch the girls, but not too close so they could eavesdrop on them.

“I was just in the bar earlier” Potter said and sat down “Just saw Pansy and she told me to go in first”

“Yeah, she wanted to surprise Hermione” Draco looked at the path filled with candles that led to their dinner table, there was even a violinist standing near there, prepared to fill the place with music

“ _Oh no, you didn’t_ ” Draco heard Hermione’s loud squeal and saw her jumping into Pansy’s arms “I can’t believe you did this”

“Of course I did” He smiled at Pansy’s answer, his best friend led her wife to their table and the music began

“It’s so sweet” He commented

“Yeah” Potter said, already digging into the food on his plate

“Spill it”

“What?”

“Spill whatever’s on your mind” Draco said, and began eating his grilled salmon, he needed a change in his menu soon, too much seafood could actually bore him out “Why are you having an attitude? Did I do anything to you? Oh, and why did you run earlier?”

“N-no, you didn’t do anything” Potter said, chugging on his wine “It’s my fault”

“What’s going on with you?” he said, glancing at the girls every few minutes to make sure the violinist wasn’t a murderer with a knife hid in his violin or something like that, he looked back at Potter, who was avoiding his gaze, who continuously fiddled with his food instead of eating, and whose legs were shaking nonstop under the table, as if Draco didn’t feel it.

“Nothing, just something on my mind”

“Something” Draco repeated “Is it a person?”

“Er…”

“Oh, I get it” Draco nodded “You like someone, and it made you uncomfortable to apply sunscreen on me”

“Er”

“No, no” Draco cut him off and continued “I get it, you’re a faithful person, you wouldn’t want to feel like you’re cheating on someone you like, even when you don’t know if they like you back, but consider your place in the Wizarding world, they will definitely like you”

“Draco…”

“No, I get it, I will keep my distance from you from now on” Draco shook his head and leaned back on his chair “I’m very understanding, if you want space, I’ll give you space” Draco said and continued eating, Potter didn’t say anything after that. Draco put up a brave face, but inside maybe something in him just…ached a bit, of course Potter has someone else in mind, probably Clearwater, she was pretty close to Potter in the Auror break room recently.

*

“I love it” Hermione smiled to Pansy and touched her necklace as they walked along the beach under the moonlight with Draco and Potter behind them, Potter was giving him the silent treatment, Draco knew it, and he wasn’t going to lose this game, he would play along, just like Potter wanted him to

“I know you do” Pansy said

“Oh wait” Hermione stopped midway and crouched down, she dipped her hand down into the sand and picked up something shiny

“Oh my god” Pansy gasped with her hands on her chest, Hermione showed her the two silver charm bracelets on her palm with a bright grin

“You really think I don’t have anything for you?” Hermione chuckled and put the bracelet on Pansy’s wrist “Each symbol on it represent each meaningful event of our relationship, look, an ink bottle, because when you apologised to me after the war, I was so shocked I knocked down my ink bottle and spilled it all over the parchment, a wine glass, because you drank a lot of wine when you confessed to me, a bowl of soup, because you dipped your hand in it by accident on our first date”

“Oh, the Eiffel Tower”

“Where you proposed” Hermione said “And a book”

“The time we had sex in Hogwarts’s library” Pansy squealed

“Yeah” Hermione laughed and let Pansy put the same bracelet on her wrist, Draco shook his head with a defeated smile, these two were just perfect for each other

“We don’t need to know that” Draco snickered softly

“And you had sex in Hogwarts? When?” Potter finally spoke, not to Draco anyway

“On our two-year anniversary, we went back to Hogwarts” Pansy winked at them and intertwined her hand with Hermione “You guys know the rest” She smirked, then Hermione leaned over and whispered something into her ear

“Hey, fellas?” Pansy waved at them “We’re going to head back to our suites”

“So soon?”

“Yeah, this lady is horny for me, my charms still work” Pansy said and quickly got smacked by Hermione, who was blushing, she buried her face in Pansy’s neck to hide her embarrassment while Pansy just laughed loudly “Come on, let’s go, we had a long day anyway” She wrapped her hand around Hermione’s waist and they walked back to the resort together. And of course, Potter was still quiet on the way back.

*

Draco sat on the edge of the bed in his bathrobe and rubbed his sore feet, with all the walking they did today, and even with Potter carrying him, Draco’s feet still hurt like a fucking bitch, and it even swelled a bit, the blond groaned and rested his chin on his knee, maybe if he sleep, it would feel better tomorrow.

“What’s wrong?” Potter asked and he turned around, the Auror only has a towel wrapped around his waist, with water dripping from his wet hair down, his hands were drying his hair with another towel, Draco looked away and didn’t answer. It seemed like every hot guy just has to walk around half naked now.

“Draco?”

“Oh, I’m sorry, are you talking to me?” Draco replied “I thought we are playing your game to see who stays quiet the longest”

“What?”

“Nothing” Draco said, he was too tired for any of this

“Are your feet sore?”

“A bit” Draco replied when Potter sat down next to him “It’s from the walking”

“Let me see, may I?”

“Er” Draco furrowed his eyebrow but stretched his legs and rested them on Potter’s lap anyway “What are you do- _oh, oh that’s good_ ” Draco mewled when Potter started massaging his feet, this was way better than whatever Draco was doing to his feet earlier

“ _Fuck, yes_ ” He moaned with relief, it felt extraordinary, Potter’s hands were magical, that’s what Draco concluded from this trip, that’s it

“A little lower, yes, _yes that!_ ” Draco’s mouth fell open as he looked up at the ceiling, there was no other word to describe his feelings right now other than _it felt fucking good_

“Oh” Draco mumbled softly when he felt something under the heel of his foot. _Was that…_ “ _Oh_ ” Draco pulled his legs back and stood up

“What’s wrong?” Potter asked worriedly. How could he act so innocent like this? Draco felt the blush rising up to his cheeks and neck, he folded his arms across his chest and stepped back

“Er, I…I think Hermione got some cream for it” He said “I will get some from her, it’s…you just go to sleep first, I’ll head over to their room” Draco fled the room as soon as he finished his sentence, he didn’t even bring his wand. The blond rushed to the room next to his and knocked on it repeatedly

“ _Come on_ ” He murmured and kept knocking until Pansy opened the door

“ _Pan-oh my eyes_ ” Draco covered his eyes with his hands at the sight, Pansy only has her _very_ see-through lingerie on at the moment and Draco might have seen some _very_ important things he shouldn’t have “Put on some robes”

“Oh, forgot” Pansy said “Alright, I’m dressed, plus I _flashed_ all the Slytherins in Fourth Year at our party, remember? Why are you so surprised?” She grabbed Draco by his arm and dragged him inside the room “What’s wrong?”

“Hi, Mione” Draco said and looked around, there were clothes, shoes and pillows lying across the room, Hermione was only covered by her blanket and was drinking her champagne “Er…Am I interrupting something?”

“Oh no, don’t worry” Hermione shook her head and placed her champagne down on the bedside table, she then Accio her robes and put it on gracefully without flashing anything inappropriate for Draco to see “We’re done”

“Yeah, it’s after sex now so I just ordered food, I thought you were it” Pansy sat on the edge of the bed and got into her spot next to Hermione. Draco sat at the end of the bed and folded his legs to face the girls, he sighed and buried his face in his hands

“What’s wrong?” Hermione asked “Did something happen?”

“I think I just felt Potter’s cock” Draco murmured quietly

“What’s that now?” Pansy asked again and turned to her wife “Did you catch that?”

“No”

“ _I think I just felt Potter’s cock”_ Draco finally looked at them in the eyes and said it loudly “I felt it”

“What?” They both gasped in shock

“Hold on” Pansy put a hand up in the air “Like… _hard_?”

“ _Yes, hard!_ ” Draco exclaimed “I _felt_ it! The bulge!”

“How did that happen exactly?” Hermione sat up straight and cocked her head to the side

“My feet are sore from the trip today” Draco started explaining “And I was rubbing it, then Potter offered to give me a massage, and then he was doing it, and _then suddenly_ I felt it!”

“Oh no” Hermione bit on her lips and hummed “That’s…inappropriate”

“Yeah, totally, like what the fuck, Harry, how could he do that?” Pansy frowned and huffed out a breath “Weird”

“Are you _sure_ he’s hard?”

“Yes, I’m _sure_ , Hermione” Draco said “How could a normal person have a normal bulge _that_ big?”

“ _Well_ …” Pansy squeaked “Harry…is big though”

“ _I beg your pardon?_ ”

“He is, big, you know” Pansy said and elbowed her wife “Right?”

“Yeah”

“Wait, how do you two know?”

“Well…” Pansy tilted her head “I kind of walked in on him in his bathroom, well, he was showering and I was in a rush so I just barged in and…the rest is history”

“And you?” He pointed to Hermione, who has a blush on her face at the moment

“Er, so…” She fiddled with her hands and looked down “I Polyjuiced into Harry”

“ _What?_ ”

“You didn’t know that story?” Pansy gaped “I thought you knew, _everyone_ knows. So during the war, some people Polyjuiced into Harry to, you know, a kind of distraction. And…who was in it? I remember you, Ron, Fleur…”

“ _Fleur?”_ Draco shrieked “As in _Fleur Delacour?”_

“Yeah” Hermione nodded “And, Fred, George, and Mundungus Fletcher”

“So…six people just randomly know Potter’s length?” Draco asked, because what the fuck? How could…? Why would…? He just… “I don’t understand”

“The point wasn’t to see his dick, Draco” Hermione laughed “But I felt it” She said while blushing “It’s heavy”

“And huge, I’ve seen it” Pansy winked at him “So it _could_ be that you just felt his normal cock, and because you’re putting your feet on his crotch, it’s understandable that you feel it”

“Yeah, Harry wouldn’t do such an inappropriate behaviour” Hermione sided with Pansy and sighed “I mean, look at him today”

“Oh yeah, he practically ran when you asked him to apply the cream under your waistband”

“Wait” Draco put up his hand “ _That_ is why he ran?”

“Oh…you still don’t know” Pansy said, leaning on Hermione’s shoulder and looked at her wife “Should we?”

“Maybe” Hermione mumbled to Pansy “It’s still Harry’s decision, we shouldn’t meddle”

“If we _don’t_ meddle, they will _never_ know” Pansy exclaimed “It’s like watching two blind people looking for each other”

“If Harry doesn’t want it…”

“He’s _just_ as oblivious as Ron” Pansy grumbled “We meddled with Blaise and Ron, look how _that_ turned out”

“Well, Blaise _did_ get mad because you told Ron” Hermione reasoned

“ _But_ , they still ended up being a couple right? Just a little bump on the road, still come out fine”

“ _What the hell are you two babbling about?_ ” Draco practically yelled at them “What’s with Blaise and Ron and meddling? _Merlin helps me_! Just _spill_!”

“Draco deserves the right to know, right?” Pansy nudged Hermione and continued “It might work out fine”

“ _What_ will work out fine?”

“You seriously don’t know?” Pansy asked

“ _No!_ ” Draco cried out “If I _knew,_ I wouldn’t be _asking_ you two right now!”

“You really are daft, Draco” Pansy said softly with a sigh, she grabbed the champagne bottle and started chugging it

“I am _not_ daft”

“Then how come you don’t see Harry’s feelings for you?” Hermione blurted out. Wait… _What now?_ Draco’s mouth fell open, and not from pleasure, from _shock_. Pure _shock!_ Because _what?_ _Potter_? Has _feelings_? For _him_? Draco? _Draco Malfoy?_ The Death Eater? Why? How? When? And _what?_ The girls must be lying. Because there’d be _no_ fucking way that Potter’s into him. That was simply insane! _Madness_! The girls must be having too much sex and just went _nuts_. That must be it! Because Potter _obviously_ didn’t like him. Because why? Who would like Draco? And if it was _theoretically_ possible, _when_ did he have feelings for Draco? _How_ did it happen? _What_ makes him like Draco? Did _everyone_ know about this? Did Potter _actually_ remember what happened seven years ago? Was this all just a _dream and_ perhaps Draco’s in a coma right now?

“ _Draco_ ” Pansy snapped her finger in front of him and Draco finally was brought back to the present

“Er, what?”

“You have been zoning out for five minutes” Pansy said “Just…stare at nothing at all, it was pretty creepy, I even finished reading the label on this champagne bottle”

“Are you alright?”

“Is this true?” Draco asked, he couldn’t answer Hermione, he wasn’t even sure how to act with this information in his head now “Potter…has feelings for me?”

“Yeah, for quite a while now” Pansy leaned on the headboard and put the champagne bottle between her thighs “I noticed it and asked Hermione, she told me everything”

“He _told_ you?”

“Well, _I_ noticed it too” Hermione said, fiddling with her robes “Then I confronted him, he confessed to me”

“What did he say? When did this happen? How did it happen?”

“Draco, you need to promise me, promise _us_ you will calm down” Hermione said

“I will, I promise, just tell me”

“He said he wasn’t sure how it happened, or when” Hermione began “Remember when you two were assigned that case and it went on for six months? It’s just a year from now”

“Yeah, of course” Draco said, the case was about a serial killer, and they worked days and nights to solve it. At first it was hard, even when all their friends were getting along well, things were hard between Draco and Potter, banters and quarrels, they would argue with each other so much in the first month working together, but then soon they got over it, or rather they were forced to, they had to be civil or else the case would never be solved. And then throughout that six months, sometimes he stayed over at Potter’s house, and fell asleep on his couch a few times, he always found himself waking up in Potter’s guest bedroom the next day. And it almost became a cold case when suddenly they connected all the dots and found the killer. After that, Potter was assigned to Ron again, and he went back to his normal life. Sure it was hard for Draco to _not_ have feelings for Potter again in that six months, but he thought he’d never have the chance. He didn’t think Potter would actually be attracted to him

“ _Draco_ ” Hermione snapped her fingers in front of him “You were zoning out again”

“Oh, sorry, just sorting out the information”

“So, he said it was then he realised, he might have felt something in him, that wasn’t hatred, nor just feelings for friends for you” Hermione said calmly “That’s why he’s so awkward around you, trying to make small talks”

“We all kind of figured it all out eventually” Pansy chuckled “I swear Harry wasn’t really subtle, every week on our pub night, another person asked Hermione and I, _‘Er, is Harry in love with Draco?’_ , it’s even funny for us” She said, playing with the champagne bottle while Draco listened to them “We even paved the way for him, like when all of us were sitting in that small booth and _oh look_ , the only seat left for you is next to Harry, _or_ when you got drunk, we’d spin the bottle to see who get to bring you home”

“Pansy _always_ moved it by magic so it points at Harry” Hermione grinned at the blond “ _Never_ at anyone else”

“ _Oh my god_ ” Draco gaped at them “How _could_ you?”

“Oh _please”_ Pansy rolled her eyes and wrapped her hand around Hermione’s shoulder “It’s not as if you don’t have feelings for him too?”

“Pansy told me about your pact” Hermione said with a smile

“You _told_ her?”

“ _Hey_ , married couple, we can’t lie to each other” Pansy put her arms up in defeat “What’s the harm anyway? She won’t tell”

“So…Potter has been crushing on me for a year now?”

“Pretty much” Pansy hummed in agreement

“I think so” Hermione said “But I suspected it was earlier than that, you guys worked together a lot for Ginny and Luna’s wedding, so it _could_ start from there, Harry just didn’t know”

“So two years?”

“Well, we are not sure” Hermione said and sighed, she pulled Pansy’s hand close and intertwined it with hers “Draco, feelings can’t be measured by time, if you ask me, I _don’t_ know when I fell for Pansy exactly, it’s the things that add up to _build_ the feelings, it could be days, months, or years, you won’t know it, but it’s building up inside you” Hermione played with Pansy’s wedding ring and smiled “You won’t know when, you won’t know how, or why exactly, and then one moment, you could be on a date with them then, or you two are just reading the news, or when you’re in a battle together, _suddenly_ you just _know_ you love them, or like them, in your case. I fell for Pansy, the one person I didn’t think I would. And why? I mean, she used to be so mean”

“I was” Pansy added and kissed Hermione’s cheek “I’m sorry”

“You don’t have to” Hermione said and looked back at Draco “Well, the point is, she was the opposite of me, how could I fall for her? In the end, I did”

“I did too” Pansy said “You know, Draco, you and Harry have a long history”

“Your relationship with Harry isn’t like you and me, or you and Ron, it’s more complicated than that, to be honest, we did really hate each other at the time. I mean, you hated me and called me…names, _which_ by the way I’m alright with it now so don’t apologise. And you hated Ron, for his family I guess. But…did you _really_ hate Harry?” Hermione asked him, and Draco asked himself too. Did he really _ever_ hate Potter?

“Harry said you guys met at the robes shop, right? You talked to him, and he said he looked like shit at the time” Hermione said, bringing him back to past with her words “You _still_ talked to him, regardless of what he was wearing. You _wanted_ to be friends with him. But then when you insulted Ron, _which_ by the way Ron’s fine too now, so stop apologising, I think the real reason why you _think_ you hated Harry was because he rejected your friendship”

“I-er, I never thought about it that way” Draco mumbled quietly

“I thought so too” Hermione sighed “You always wanted Harry’s attention”

“I can vouch for that” Pansy interrupted them and snickered “Do I need to make a list?”

“ _No_ ” Draco laughed “Just keep going”

“You know what you did to get Harry’s attention” Hermione said with a knowing smile “And, you _helped_ Harry _,_ well, kind of, when we were in your Manor, when you didn’t identify him. I think, some parts of you wanted us to win, wanted Harry to stay alive and win” With everything Hermione was saying, Draco found himself facing the truth…he has always been all over Potter from the start “And after that, do you remember the trial?”

“Y-yeah”

“I can see your face light up when Harry stood up to speak for you, I mean, Ron and I would never do that at the time. But…Harry did. And you looked so…it softens up at the sight of Harry. And then we go back for that Eighth Year in Hogwarts. Do you remember when Harry gave you your wand back?”

“Yeah, I was…surprised, I didn’t say anything”

“I know” Hermione replied “He told Ron and I, Ron said he should have just destroyed your wand anyway, while I…I’m not proud to say this, but I said he shouldn’t have given it back”

“It’s alright”

“Pansy was the first person to prove to me…that Slytherin isn’t bad like we always assume, she changed my view, not you, not Blaise, not Theo, but Pansy. Pansy changed my mind, that’s why I…love her, that’s how I realised I have feelings for her. But that’s not the main point, you know what Harry told us, after he gave you his wand?” Hermione asked, and from the clueless look on his face, she continued “He said there was something wrong with you and he needed to find out, that might sound weird at first, but turned out, he just felt that you were suffering something that he was going through too” Hermione sighed deeply “And when did you realise you liked him?”

“Er…dur-during our…” Draco stuttered, because he remembered it so much, it was still there clear in his mind “When I couldn’t sleep, because of the nightmares, I would snuck up to the Ravenclaw Tower, and sat there, to look at the stars” He mumbled “And one time, Harry was there when I got there, at first we just sat in different corners, then gradually, we sat next to each other and didn’t say a thing, just look at the stars”

“And?”

“And…Harry asked me first” Draco’s lips couldn’t help but form into a small smile “He asked me why I couldn’t sleep, I stared at him for so long before answering, I said ‘ _nightmares’_ , he said ‘ _me too_ ’, and we kept looking at the sky” The blond looked down and put his legs under the girls’ warm blanket “Then after a few days, I apologised to him, he apologised to me too. After a few months, we’d just go up there and sat there together, sometimes we’d talk, sometimes we’d just be quiet”

“But then?”

“But _then_ , I realised I liked him” Draco replied to Hermione with a blush “I stopped going up to the Tower, I avoided him until graduation, I avoided him in Aurors’ trainings” Draco sighed “It didn’t work, he still makes me… _feel_ stuff when I see him, so I couldn’t take it anymore and made a pact with Pansy, to confess to our crushes when we’re 20 if we’re still not over it by then”

“So I liked you _way_ before you like _me_ ” Pansy stuck her tongue out at Hermione and then laughed

“ _Anyway_ ” Hermione rolled her eyes at Pansy before looking back at Draco “You guys have always been…stuck to each other right?” She smiled “In a way. You’ve always been on the opposite sides, Gryffindors, Slytherins, Seekers for different teams, different sides in the war, different teams as Aurors, _but,_ still together in a way, right? No matter how much you try to avoid Harry, or hide your feelings, it’s still there”

“Yeah…I hate it”

“Well, _don’t”_ Hermione said “He likes you, you like him”

“You two like each other” Pansy added “Do we need to push your heads together so you’ll finally kiss?”

“What? _No_ ” Draco exclaimed “Well…what now?”

“ _Well,_ go back to your room, and prepare for tomorrow, it’s our last day here, make the most out of it, alright? Be calm” Pansy suggested “Now would you leave? After Hermione said all those things, I’m kinda hot for her all over again”

“Gross” Draco laughed and got off the bed slowly “ _Fine_ , but I‘m not sure about anything” He walked to the door and sighed “I don’t know what to do”

“Let your heart guide you” Hermione said

“ _Oh_ that’s so wise” Pansy said, snuggling up against Hermione “Say something smart” Hermione just leaned closer to Pansy and spoke in the flirtiest voice ever

“ _When mingling with Muggles, wizards and witches will adopt an entirely Muggle standard of dress, which will conform as closely as possible to the fashion of the day. Clothing must be appropriate to the climate, the geographical region and the occasion. Nothing self-altering or adjusting is to be worn in front of Muggles”_ Draco stared at Hermione, who just quoted laws and Pansy who looked at her wife with heart eyes

“ _Gosh you’re so hot right now”_ Pansy whispered

“Okay, I’m heading back, see you tomorrow” Draco opened the door and waited for an answer but the girls just started snogging “ _Nope_ ” He said and walked out, he closed the door and made his way back to his suites. Opening the door slowly, the light was out so he assumed Potter was asleep already, Draco tiptoed back to the bed and quickly lied down, he draped the blanket over himself and closed his eyes, they have a busy day tomorrow

“Did you get the cream?”

“Oh, you’re still awake?” Draco was startled when Potter asked him, he didn’t dare move “Y-yeah, I did, it’s better now”

“Alright, good night”

“Good night” Draco replied under his breath. He wasn’t sure how he’s going to act tomorrow around Potter, but he still has to face it and he will face it like the brave Auror he was

*

“Fun fact” Hermione pointed her finger in the air as they walked through the coffee farm. The one she had planned, there were other tourists, even Muggles, but that wasn’t what Draco worried about “Money _did_ grow on trees, well, at least for the Aztecs, they used cacao beans as currency. And in the 1500s, in the state of Tlaxcala, central Mexico, you could buy these items at a marketplace with cacao: one good turkey hen, 100 beans, one turkey egg, three beans, or one large tomato for one bean”

“I love it when you do the fun fact thing” Pansy chuckled “You never run out of facts”

“She always do that to Ron and I when we were in Hogwarts” Potter leaned over to Draco and smiled

“Y-yeah, it’s fun” Draco flinched and looked the other way. They have been walking for a while, learning about coffee and cocoa, Hermione was the most excited one in the group, Pansy was just excited because her wife was excited, he didn’t pay attention to Potter, probably because he was trying to avoid him. It wasn’t like Draco did it on purpose, he just didn’t know how to act or what to say anymore, he stuttered like a kid trying to talk when Potter asked him stuff

“Next, we will be attending a small chocolate candy making class for couples” The tour guide said to the whole group

“Ooh, making chocolate” Hermione beamed and tugged on Pansy’s dress “ _Chocolate making_!”

“Yeah, I heard” Pansy grinned at the sight of her wife “I’m going to make you a hella big chocolate candy”

“You will?” Hermione’s eyes twinkled with love “Really?”

“Of course. Draco, you interested?” Pansy turned around and asked him “You could stay back, I mean, it’s for couples”

“It’s better if you join” Hermione elbowed Pansy and gave her a secret look “Harry obviously wants to do it, and without you, he’d be alone”

“I, maybe not” He said and glanced at Potter quickly before looking back at the girls “I’m not feeling well and-…”

“Hey, hi” A young blonde woman approached their spot with a smile, she stood in front of Potter and giggled a bit before speaking up “May I ask…are you Harry Potter?”

“Er, yeah, you got that right” Potter chuckled and put his hand on the nape of his neck, he was obviously awkward about this

“I knew it” The girl smiled again and put her hand on Potter’s shoulder “So, my friends over there all have partners for the candy making class, I was wondering if you’d want to be my partner? For the class?” She pointed to her group of friends standing near there

“Oh, well, he _is_ available” Pansy pointed out and Draco gave her a shocked look “What? You said you didn’t want to join, so Harry i-…”

“I didn’t say that” Draco argued and hooked his arm around Potter’s before looking at the girl “Sorry, he’s my partner for the class”

“O-oh, I’m sorry” She said and fled hurriedly

“So, I _thought_ you weren’t feeling well” Pansy looked at him with a smirk “Suddenly feel better?”

“Y-yeah, I am” He unhooked his arm and stood back to his spot “Let’s just go to the bloody class”

*

“That’s good” The chef walked around the tables and looked at everyone’s attempt to make Hawaii’s famous chocolate, the chocolate macadamia nuts candies “I’m amazed that I only explained it one time and you all got it. This will be easy for everyone to make chocolate shaped candies for your loved ones later” Draco stared at Potter, who was melting the chocolate and the almond butter in the small saucepan, to be completely honest, he didn’t know shit about cooking, so he’d just wait for Potter to do it. He turned around to see Pansy and Hermione teasing each other while doing it, he glanced to his left and saw the same girl that asked Potter to be her partner earlier was staring at Potter with the same flirty look on her face

“Erm, so, what’s next?” He moved closer so his chest touched Potter’s arm, the Auror looked at him for a few seconds before replying

“Then you’re gonna pass me the nuts and I will put it in the pan”

“Oh, okay” He said and looked down. Potter just knew what to do, about everything, he was such a loser comparing to Potter, in every way. He sighed and played with the bowl nearby, maybe it would be better if Potter just went out with that girl rather than Draco, at least _she_ knew how to make chocolate

*

“That was fun” Hermione said when they walked back to the resort with the chocolates they made wrapped in a cute small bags. The chocolate macadamia nuts candies that Potter made were perfect, the moment Draco had a taste of it, he had to bite back a moan “This is for you” Hermione said, handing a bag with a piece of chocolate shaped like Pansy’s head “I tried my best”

“Oh, I look pretty” Pansy smiled and kissed Hermione on the cheek “For you, my lady” Pansy pulled out a small bag from her pocket and put it in Hermione’s hand “My last present for you in this trip”

“What? Seriously?” Hermione gasped with joy and looked at the chocolate “O-oh, _Pansy!_ You _didn’t_ ”

“ _What_?” Pansy started laughing and wrapped her arm around her wife’s waist “It’s the same as yours-…”

“Do _not_ say it” Hermione blushed and put the bag in her purse “You are so crazy”

“What did she give you?” Potter asked innocently

“What I love most about Hermione” Pansy winked and Draco chuckled, he knew _exactly_ what she made for Hermione, and it’d be better if he never saw it

“Er, this is for you” Potter handed him a small bag “It’s nothing much”

“Oh… _Potter_ ” His voice softened up, the chocolate was in the shape of the Ravenclaw Tower looking from outside, he made it exactly like it, Draco stared at it and couldn’t stop smiling happily. He remembered…

“Did you make any?”

“O-oh…yes, but-…”

“Can I see it?”

“It’s horrible” Draco said, he tried his best to mould the chocolate in the shape he wanted, but it was hard, and he sucked at it

“It’s alright, it’ll still taste good right?”

“I-…fine” Draco said and handed Potter what he made “If you laugh, I’ll kill you”

“Oh, no, this is actually nice” Potter smiled while looking at it “It’s a good…house”

“ _House_?” Draco gasped and smacked Potter’s arm “It was _supposed to be Hogwarts_ ”

“Oh… _oh_ ” Potter let out a laugh “See, the first time I was just messing with you, I _knew_ it’s Hogwarts”

“Don’t even” He grinned “I know it’s terrible, I can’t cook or bake or do simple things like this”

“Don’t be, it’s still good, I like it” Potter nudged him and Draco looked up at him “And if you don’t mind, I want to keep this as a gift too”

“Really?”

“Absolutely” Potter said “Maybe to you, it’s ugly, but to me it’s adorable”

“What’s adorable?” Pansy turned around and asked them “Oh, is that a rock?”

“ _A rock?_ ” Draco shrieked at them “I-…”

“It’s Hogwarts” Potter said and wrapped an arm around Draco’s shoulder, pulling him close “ _I_ think it’s adorable”

“Oh” Pansy mumbled “Yeah, totally, I was just kidding at first”

“That’s an _extremely_ beautiful replica of Hogwarts, Draco” Hermione said and he glared at the girls, they were clearly lying to make him feel better

“Sod off” He murmured, ignoring the fact that his heart was racing the moment Potter pulled him against his body

“Anyone want to swim?” Pansy suggested “Before dinner?”

“Will we be back in time?”

“Absolutely, we will have lunch, then we’ll go to that horse ranch, then swim, then dinner, and then finally…we’ll be sitting at the beach again to stargaze, and then we’ll be home before midnight, I’ve already have the Portkey made and ready” Pansy said “We can make it”

*

“ _Ow_ , _ow_ ” Draco walked with a limp on the way back. The horse ranch _was an absolutely horrible and terrible idea_ , it was all fine until his horse went crazy and that was when Draco fell off the horse, and since the place was crowded with Muggles, he couldn’t heal it there right away, he has to get back to his suite first

“Are you alright?” Hermione asked “Just a bit more and we’ll be there”

“Maybe Harry should carry you on his back again”

“ _No”_ Draco put a hand up to deny Pansy’s outrageous suggestion

“You’re injured” Pansy glared at him “Harry, carry him”

“I can do it on my own” Draco grunted, his ankle hurts, but he could make it “I don’t need Potter”

“I think it’s better if Harry carries you” Hermione urged him “You can’t walk like this”

“I _told_ you, I can _wal-Potter!”_ Draco squealed when Potter ambushed him from behind and carried him up in his arms, in reflex his arms went up to wrap around Potter’s neck “ _Potter! Put me down this second!”_

“No can do” Potter said “You can barely walk”

“I _can too walk_!” He exclaimed angrily “Put me down”

“Draco” Potter stopped and looked at him “Just calm down and relax, alright? You can’t walk, and there’s a long way back, I could just carry you, stop being so stubborn”

“I am not” Draco pouted and looked the other way

“Good boy” Pansy clapped and teased Draco “Now this is a sight to see”

“Truly a lovely sight to see” Hermione added with a wink before dragging Pansy with her

“You don’t have to do this”

“You keep saying it, but do I ever listen to you?” Potter cocked his head to the side, grinning at the blond “Plus, you aren’t that heavy, it’s like I’m exercising anyway”

“I’m flattered” Draco glowered at the Auror “Hawaii hates me”

“It doesn’t hate you”

“It does” Draco pouted, holding tightly on Potter, he just wanted this trip to end fast

*

“See? This is nice right?” Pansy swam next to Draco and smiled “Especially that your leg is healed now”

“Yeah, it is” Draco nodded “What are they talking about?” Draco pointed at Potter who was discussing something with Hermione

“I don’t know” Pansy said “I’m not a Legilimen, you are”

“I _can’t_ just read his mind, Pansy” He grumbled “I want to know what they are talking about”

“And why?” Pansy nudged him “And don’t think I didn’t see your behaviour today, you avoided him _again_ ”

“I was not”

“You were too” Pansy smacked his arm and poked his chest “You listen to me, Draco Malfoy, you better talk to him tonight or else there won’t be any more chance for you and him to get together”

“It’s not that easy, Pansy”

“It _is_! Why are you messing it up?” She poked his chest repeatedly “Stop messing it up! You idiot! And I’m saying this because I’m your best friend, don’t _mess this up!_ You always make things complicated when it’s not. Why is it so hard to do this? _You_ did it seven years ago!”

“ _Stop_ ” Draco grabbed her hand to stop her from poking him, so this must be how Robards felt when she threatened him “I just, because it’s complicated, Pansy. What if, let’s say I confess to him, we become a couple, and then what? We are too different, we will fight all the time, eventually he will grow tired of me and dump me for another person, and then our relationship will be ruined, and then you guys will have to have _two_ pub nights because we won’t go if the other is going, and we can’t even see each other’s face, and probably I will have to transfer to another department or maybe quit being an Auror, and then because we still live in the same country, I will have to move to my Manor in France because I can’t bare to see his face. And because I live in France, I can’t see you guys and because you guys obviously love Potter more, I will be the one who’s cast out of the group, and I will live alone in my empty Manor with no one by my side and one day the neighbour will call the Aurors and found out that I’ve died of old age in my kitchen and because I live alone, no one knows and I-…”

“ _Draco”_ Pansy grabbed his shoulders and shook him “What the fuck?”

“ _What?_ ”

“No, seriously, _what the fuck?_ ” Pansy stopped and rubbed her temples before speaking “Look, first of all, you won’t die alone, look at you, you’re gorgeous and smart, if Harry dumps you, then fuck him. You’re not going to die alone in your Manor in France, because I won’t let you, you think I’ll let my best friend live in another country? Never. And we _don’t_ like Harry more than you. You know what Ron told me last week? He said if Harry ever gets you as a boyfriend, it’d be fucking amazing because Harry is a real mess”

“You’re lying”

“I’m not” Pansy said “Ron said you’d do good for Harry, we all think so, you two balance each other out. Ginny thinks you’re a catch, do you think I’m lying? You know Ginny likes you now, everyone likes you, they honestly think you guys would be married by the time you’re 30” She wiped the wet hair that stuck to Draco’s forehead and slicked it back “We won’t leave you. And…if you guys fight, you _work_ on it, _communicate,_ don’t be stubborn” She cupped his face and sighed “Do you think Hermione and I never fight? Do you know how hard it was in our first few months together? Even in the first year of our relationship, we still fought, over even the stupidest things ever” Pansy pinched his cheek and smiled “But we worked on it, now we barely raise out voice to each other. Love doesn’t come that easily, you two will fight, but you will work on it, unless in some certain circumstances like infidelity, violence or stuff like that, then I can’t force you” She trailed her hands down his shoulders and held it tightly “But I know, you won’t give up that easy, I know, that a small part of you _know_ that there’s a happy ending to your _complicated_ relationship, because let’s face it, you two have known each other for, what? Sixteen years now, you know each other from inside and out, I know a Slytherin like you won’t give up on things that easy, I know you will work on it, until you know you can’t anymore”

“So, darling” She smiled at him reassuringly “Every relationship has its ups and downs, and I may sound like Hermione right now, but even I know it’s true, and I _also_ know that you and Harry are going to be great together, I see your history, I also see your chemistry, so what if you guys breakup? Fuck it. Ask yourself, what if you guys got married? And grow old together? Because that’s what I see every time I look at you two. Anyway, just… _live life as it comes_ , right? Live for now, fuck everything else”

“Thank you, Pansy” Draco smiled tenderly at her, she was his best friend and no one could change it, she always know what to say, and she always know what Draco thinks, and Draco knew she was right. He looked up and saw Potter glancing at him before looking back and continued talking to Hermione, he pulled Pansy in a hug and buried his face in the crook of her wet neck “Thank you for always being there for me”

“I’m the guide of your love life, I know” Pansy hugged him back tightly and chuckled “I can’t let my best friend turns into a clueless blind man”

“Sod off” He laughed “I will talk to him, tonight”

“You better” She murmured “Don’t let me lock you guys in a room”

*

“It’s beautiful” Draco looked up at the sky and smiled “The stars are so beautiful” They were sitting on the beach after dinner, the waves hitting their bare feet softly and the wind flowing through their hair, Draco felt at ease more than ever. Hermione and Pansy were sitting a few feet from them, whispering something together. Potter was sitting on his left, gazing at the sky as well, it was like Eighth Year again, just the two of them next to each other

“Potter?” He said and Potter looked at him, finally, he swallowed hard before speaking up again “Er, so, here’s the thing”

“Yeah?”

“I like…” He stuttered “I like looking at the sky like this, it’s just like…our last year in Hogwarts right?” He looked down and mentally punched himself, he was being a coward again

“Yeah, I remember it” Potter smiled at him and looked back at the sky “That’s why I made the chocolate shaped like the Ravenclaw Tower for you, it’s kind of…our spot, right?”

“Yeah, our spot” Draco huffed out a small laugh “Er, so, you said you like someone right?”

“Oh, yeah” Potter replied

“What are they like?”

“They…are perfect” Potter said after a while “To me, they are”

“Can you _be_ more vague?”

“That’s all I can say” Potter chuckled “They are perfect in my eyes”

“W-will you ever going to confess to them?”

“I guess, yeah, at the right moment” Potter said “Lately I found out that I am not so brave when it comes to my romantic feelings, I don’t really know how to act, or what to say, my brain gets fuzzy when I talk to them”

“Oh” Draco breathed out “Really?”

“Yeah”

“Potter, I think I l-…”

“ _Hey, guys!_ ” Pansy called them “Time to go, all the Portkeys are ready to be activated now”

“You first” Hermione gave Potter his Portkey and smiled “See you tomorrow”

“Bye” Potter gave them a bright smile before disappearing when his Portkey activated

“So, did you confess?” Pansy nudged him and Draco glared at her

“ _No,_ you girls called me when I was about to!”

“What?” Pansy shrieked “We sat there for _an hour_! And you decided to confess five seconds before we have to go?”

“ _I lost track of time_ ” He exclaimed and grabbed his Portkey “See you tomorrow” He said and soon, he was back at his own apartment, the apartment he got above Luna’s bookshop, he also sometimes took care of books with her, that was why he grew to be so close with Ginny too, since she came by a lot and slept on his couch when she was tired from Quidditch training.

“What?” Draco said grudgingly when he answered the Floo call. After _failing_ at confessing to Potter, he took a shower and was drying his wet hair until Pansy called, he felt like a coward.

“Since you didn’t confess” Pansy said softly “It’s time for me, or, us to confess”

“Us?”

“Us, as in Hermione and I” Pansy grinned “So, I should tell you, it was just a plan”

“Excuse me?”

“The threat” Pansy said “Hermione didn’t get any threat, it was just a plan to get you two to come with me and Hermione on our trip, because none of you made a move and we are all frustrated and all of us supported this idea and we all went for it, and honestly Robards wasn’t in it but I was actually glad he chose you two, Ron claimed he would but I wasn’t sure but then he _did_ and we are sorry but we love you and we want you to be with Harry and today the thing Hermione was talking about Harry is that he thought you don’t like him because you kept flinching every time he tried to talk or because you literally ran away when he was giving you a massage, therefore he’s considering of giving this stupid little crush up, so for _Merlin’s sake_ , please just go _confess,_ his house is like _right there_!” She yelled the last word in Draco’s face and ended the call

“ _What?_ ” Draco mumbled to himself. _What?_ “I-I got to go” _Stop talking to yourself._ Draco ran to his door and put on his shoes before running downstairs, he quickly opened the back door of the book shop and locked it carefully and just started running. The street was dark and empty, there were barely anyone walking, and Draco kept sprinting, he would normally be tired of this, but not this time, he has to make it. There was no way in hell Draco’s going to let Potter give up on him. He ran and ran, until he saw the Grimmauld Place, the blond quickly stopped and walked to the doorstep. He has been to this place so much even the house knows him when he comes, it knew that he was allowed, but it wasn’t the point.

“Alright, no big deal” He ran his hands through his hair and tried to fix it while calming his breath, Draco ran for five straight minutes without stopping, he has to have a break first “Just knock” He murmured to himself, and knocked on the door twice. Draco waited, tapping his foot on the ground and fiddled with his fingers, he looked around, there was no one around, only the streetlights. He knocked on the door again and bit on his lips, maybe Potter was asleep, it was an hour after they got home, and it was nearly midnight, so it was possible that Potter has gone to b—Draco stilled himself the second he heard the doorknob rattled, he braced himself for this moment, it was all or nothing.

“Draco, what are you doing here?” Potter said “Sorry, I was in the shower and didn’t hear you the first time” Draco looked down, Potter was indeed wrapping a towel around his waist again. Draco shook his head and lunged in to kiss the guy, he was surprised, Potter was surprised, he was damn sure even the portrait of Walburga was surprised, Potter didn’t move at first, but then his hands were on Draco’s waist, and he started kissing the blond back

“Don’t give up on me” Draco pushed Potter back and murmured

“What?”

“Don’t give up on me” He stood there, cupping Potter’s face and mumbled “Pansy said you were going to give up on me. Don’t”

“I thought…”

“I like you” He said in a rush “I like you so much, I have liked you since Eighth Year, I have liked you even more when I’m 20, I still like you now, even greater than that, I thought I could hate you but I can’t. And I realised I like you, like, I just ran here, I never run” He stood on his tiptoe and leaned closer to Potter “I’m sorry I took this long”

“No” Potter mumbled back to him “I should be the one who runs to you, I just…I thought…”

“It’s my fault, I gave you all those mixed signals, I just didn’t know how to act around you”

“Me too” Potter smiled “I like you, so much too, so much that Ron is frustrated every time I talk about you, so much that I—…can I kiss you?”

“Er” Draco started blushing “O-of course, I mean, I just di—…” Now this time he was ambushed by Potter, he pulled Draco closed and pushed him back against the wall, he heard the door close and opened his eyes when Potter slid his tongue in, the blond ran his hands down Potter’s bare chest and closed his eyes again, feeling Potter’s hand on the small of his back, his other hand holding Draco’s neck. Draco felt weak in the knees already, with Potter’s tongue deep in his mouth, their skin touching each other, he also realised he was wearing his bathrobes, but he couldn’t care anymore. Draco rubbed himself against Potter’s crotch, which was only covered by a thin piece of towel, he could feel Potter’s bulge, grinding against his. Pansy was right, it _was_ big.

“Are you…wearing bathrobes?”

“No regrets” Draco breathed out, he totally forgot to put clothes on since he was just taking a shower earlier “This way you can undress me quicker”

“You… _are amazing_ ” Potter huffed out a laugh and kissed him again. Only this time, it was slower, softer, Potter laid his hand on either side of Draco’s waist and removed the belt of his bathrobe gradually while kissing the blond’s neck, he sucked on the spot behind Draco’s ear and he shivered when Potter pushed his bathrobe off

“You aren’t wearing anything underneath too” Potter murmured “You just ran here with a bathrobe?”

“I was in a rush” Draco mumbled back and pushed Potter’s towel off as well, he froze at the sigh “ _Fuck_ ” He stared at Potter’s length, rising proudly “I need to have you now”

“Should we go to—…”

“No, _shush_ ” Draco put his finger on Potter’s lips and whispered in his ear “I want you to fuck me right there on your carpet. _Interested_?” He slid his finger off and trailed it down Potter’s body “I can’t wait any longer” Draco planted a kiss on Potter’s cheek before sliding down on his knees, he pushed Potter back against the wall and locked eyes with him as soon as he started holding Potter’s length in his hand. Draco took a deep breath, he licked around the head teasingly, when he finally swallowed it in, he felt Potter’s hand on the nape of his neck and his ragged breath above him, he couldn’t go quite all in, but it was the best he could do, it was Potter’s fault for having such a huge cock. He bobbed his head, sucking in earnest, Draco hollowed his cheeks and heard Potter murmuring incoherently, Draco’s knees were starting to get sore, he slipped one hand down to stroke himself, his other hand playing with Potter’s balls, making the man above him even more pent up

“ _Draco_ ” Potter grabbed Draco by the chin and stopped the blond from sucking him off, he looked up at Potter and saw his chest heaving, his mouth opened “I really don’t want to come right now” He picked Draco up and pulled him in a kiss, he grabbed the blond’s legs and lifted him up, Draco wrapped his legs around Potter’s waist and hugged him tightly, never breaking off the kiss, Potter started walking for a few steps before sinking down on his knees, he laid Draco down gently on the soft carpet, he really _did_ listen to Draco about the whole _fucking-on-carpet_ thing earlier. He smirked to himself and pulled Potter by the neck down for another kiss, he licked on Potter’s earlobe and earned a soft growl from the Auror

“ _You like that?_ ” Draco murmured “ _Hmm?_ ” He gripped Potter’s bicep tightly and bit on his ear tenderly “ _You make me feel so good_ ” He whispered and mewled when he felt Potter’s finger circling his rim, it was wet with lube already since Draco has secretly did it while sucking Potter off, he wasn’t going home without being fucked by Potter tonight.

_“Oh fuck_ ” Draco moaned when Potter’s fingers breached him, he arched his back a bit, his heels digging on the carpet, with Potter’s mouth making marks all over Draco’s chest, sucking on his hard buds, and his fingers working inside Draco, his other hand squeezing the blond’s arse hard, he felt his skin burning with anticipation and pleasure, he wanted _more_ “More- _wait_ , what are you…” He held himself up by his elbows and watched as Potter moved lower

“ _Oh Merlin_ ” He moaned and let his head fell, his eyes rolled to the back of his head when Potter started sucking him while scissoring Draco at the same time, he gripped on the fur of the carpet and breathed out when Potter stopped, the Auror planted featherlight kisses on his inner thighs, and moved closer, until- “ _Fucking Morgana_ ” He mumbled when Potter decided to slip his tongue inside Draco, he gave up and lied back down on the carpet, enjoying the feeling of Potter’s tongue swirling, breaching the blond opened. He grabbed on the Auror’s messy black hair and pushed in so he could go deeper “ _You’re so good, Potter”_ He bit on his lips to bit back a moan when Potter put his finger in along with his tongue, Draco put his arm on his forehead and felt the sweats on his face and hair, every muscle in his body ached for more

“ _I am officially done with this, Potter_ ” He grumbled “ _Fuck me, fuck me now”_ Potter sat up and looked at him, he probably looked like a mess right now, wet hair, sweaty body, shaking limbs “What?”

“You’re gorgeous” Potter smiled and wrapped Draco’s legs around his middle, then the Auror put his arms on either side of Draco’s head and tilted his head down to kiss the blond, he felt Potter’s head poking at his entrance, and Draco arched against it, he _wanted_ it in him now

“ _Fuck me now, compliment me later_ ” He cupped the face of the raven haired man above him and urged him “If you don’t do it now, I will find anoth- _oh fuck_ ” He bit on his lower lip and pulled Potter in a tight embrace when he felt the length being pushed into him. It hurts, that was all he could feel, it fucking hurt like a fucking bitch when Potter pushed in, it felt like his hole was going to break, could it break?

“Oh god, are you crying?” Potter stopped and bent down “Fuck, are you?”

“ _Of course I am_ ” He squealed “Yours is huge and it’s my first time”

“ _You’re a virgin_?”

“Oh so would you rather that I go around and let every guy fuck me?” He grunted at Potter “Is it all in yet?”

“Almost”

“ _Almost_?” He squeaked “Alright just push it all in” He said and grimaced when it went in deeper, how far could a cock go?

“Maybe we should stop”

“ _No”_ He glared at the man above him “We are going to do this” He said, breathing out heavily “Give me a moment” He said and Potter went quiet, he leaned down and kissed the corner of Draco’s mouth, he moved and sucked on the blond’s lips, then sliding his tongue in again, Draco melted into the kiss but still flinched a bit when Potter started moving

“I will do it slowly” Potter whispered and Draco nodded, letting the man kissed him again and started thrusting. It still hurts, he could feel the tears swelling up in his eyes, his nails scratching Potter’s shoulders, his heels digging into the Auror’s back, every time Potter thrusted up, he felt his body moving. Draco whimpered and relaxed a bit when he began to feel pleasure mixed with pain, the pain was still there, but it was subsiding

_“Ahh, yes_ ” He cried out when Potter hit a spot inside him, from his moan, it was like Potter got the signal, and all he did was hitting that same spot over and over again. Now that he was used to Potter’s size, the pain was overpowered by pleasure. Potter bit gently on his hard bud while fucking into Draco, the blond arched up and desired more, Potter intertwined his hands with Draco’s tightly, swallowing the blond’s moan when they kissed.

“ _You’re so good, Potter. You’re doing such a good job_ ” He muttered softly, biting back a moan when Potter jammed in hard “ _Fill me up, Potter, ruin me_ ” He said, releasing his hands from Potter’s grip and cupped his face, he slipped his hands up and grasped his hair, pulling it a bit

“ _Fuck”_ Potter growled against his ear, shoving in repeatedly, Draco couldn’t help smiling, this was all he asked for. For years, he has been wanting Potter’s love, now he has it, and it might have taken seven years or more than that to achieve it, it was totally worth it. The feeling of skin against skin, the feeling of Potter thrusting in with passion, the feeling of his kisses, Draco has longed for this day for ages

“I’m going to…” He sobbed, tears falling from his eyes when he couldn’t take it anymore, he has to come, it was becoming unbearable “ _Harry, Harry_ ” He murmured every time Harry shoved in, _almost,_ he told himself, and when Harry touched his leaking cock, Draco bent his back and came all over himself, he ended it with a loud moan, the blond heaved heavily and lied back down

“ _Harry_ ” He spoke softly into Harry’s ear “ _Let me feel it, feel you inside me”_ His grip on Harry’s hair was tighter and he kept going “ _I think I love you, Harry”_ He murmured without thinking, and suddenly Harry was spasming, his body shaking and he let out a low growl in Draco’s ear, the man then buried his face in the crook of Draco’s neck, and the blond felt the warm fluid flowing inside him, he smiled to himself and ruffled Harry’s hair “Such a good boy” Harry didn’t answer, but he heard a soft and quiet chuckle from him, and then a cleaning charm was casted on him. Draco stayed there, playing with Harry’s hair for a while before the Auror pulled his soft cock out of Draco and spoke

“I think I love you too” He said, and Draco stopped doing everything he was doing before, he forgot he said it before Harry came. The blond smiled and tilted his head to the side to kiss Harry’s cheek

“I’m sore” He said, and locking his arms and legs around Harry “Carry me up in your bedroom, would you?”

“Your wish is my command” Harry chuckled and sat back up with Draco clinging onto him like a koala bear, he stood up and grabbed Draco’s arse to balance them both before walking up the stairs, he smiled into the crook of Harry’s neck all the way up to his bedroom, he was unbelievably happy, and there was nothing that could ruin his mood right now, Pansy was right, he just need to live for the moment first, fuck everything else

“So, did you know the whole threat Hermione got was in Pansy’s plan all along?” Draco said when Harry carried him through the hall

“Really?” Harry snorted and opened the door to his bedroom “I should have seen it coming”

“We could never, she’s too sly” Draco chuckled and then Potter put him down on the bed softly, Draco moved to the other side of the bed so Harry could get in with him, the Auror draped the blanket over themselves and kissed Draco one more time

“Harry?”

“Yeah?”

“This isn’t my side of the bed” He said with a grin that was followed by Harry’s laugh, the left side was _always_ his side of the bed

“I should have known, you slept on the left side in our suite too” Harry snickered “Alright, roll over me” He said and Draco smiled at him before getting on the other side of the bed

“Thank you” He said “Did you know everyone knows about your feelings for me?”

“Kind of” Harry smiled from ear to ear and moved closer “I wasn’t really subtle about it”

“You know they will be here tomorrow right? Pansy knows I come here”

“It’s alright” Harry smiled “We have nothing to hide, right?”

“Right” He replied cheekily and Harry pressed a soft kiss to his lips, Draco blushed and turned around, facing his back to Harry “Now spoon me”

“Bossy” Draco elbowed Harry at that and earned another laugh from the Auror, he beamed to himself and felt Potter’s arm around his slim waist, for the first time in years, he felt safe.

*

“ _Boys!”_ Pansy yelled as soon as Draco was dragging Harry down the stairs “You’re up late”

“We had a rough night” He rubbed his eye and looked at Pansy, who was standing with her hands on her hips “Why are you here?”

“ _Hello?_ ” She said “Neville and Theo’s wedding? We have to be there for the cake tasting. Luna and Ginny are already there, waiting for you two to spill everything. Ron and Blaise are also there, they even got there earlier than the real grooms, Ron got hungry” Pansy grabbed Draco’s chin when he came down and inspected his face “Pink cheeks, red lips, messy hair, marks on your chest and especially that glow around you, you _had sex!_ ”

“Hi, coffee?” Hermione walked out from Harry’s kitchen and gave them two cups of coffee “And _of course they had sex,_ Pansy, look at Harry with that stupid smile on his face” Hermione grinned at him “You two look incredibly happy”

“And that’s all my hard work, putting them together” Pansy pointed at Draco and Harry before sighing “I should get some credit”

“Yes, you did everything, Pansy, it’s all because of y—what is this?” Hermione stopped and pointed to a spot on the carpet “Don’t tell me…”

“ _Ew”_ Pansy squealed, dragging Hermione to her spot “You almost stepped on…either of these guys’…stuff”

“Seriously?” Hermione glared at them “I-…I can’t even”

“I thought you cleaned it” Draco elbowed Harry and the guy shrugged

“I did…well, I cleaned our bodies, I didn’t think…I’m sorry” Harry said, pulling Draco in his arms and kissed his hair

“Alright, you know what? We’re going to go first” Pansy gave them a frown and pulled Hermione along with her “ _Shame on you two!_ _Shame!”_ She pointed at the two of them before walking out of the door and closed it

“So, ready for the cake tasting?” Draco looked up at Harry with a smile

“With you next to me, I’m always ready”

“You are suddenly so obeying” Draco chuckled “If I had known, I’d have confessed long ag— _oh”_

“What?”

“Harry” He smiled and held Harry’s hand “I have something to tell you” Draco stood on his toes and kissed Harry’s cheek before speaking, he should tell Harry about it anyway, now that they were a couple, he couldn’t lie, right? It was bound to be revealed soon “Well, seven years ago…” He began, and he knew _right_ at that moment when Harry’s face lights up at his story, that Harry was _it_ for him, like Hermione and Pansy said, he didn’t know why, or how, he just… _knew._

**_The End_. **

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you (Nora) and everyone likes this  
> Kudos and comments are welcomed xoxo


End file.
